Pokemon Trainer High School
by SomeRandomSlytherin
Summary: The Pokedex Holders are in High School! How great! ...Right? Well, not quite. There is a lot of drama going on in this dorm school. Ruby and Sapphire are constantly fighting and are on the edge of hating each other. Green and Blue can't go two sentences without yelling at each other. And of course there has to be the mean girls. And Yellow has a secret she certainly can't hide...
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Trainer High

Yellow

Red

Blue (The girl!)

Green (The boy!)

Misty

Sapphire Birch

Ruby

Emerald

Lisia

Black

White

X

Yvonne Gabena (Y)

Shauna

Trever

Tierno

Gold

Silver

Crystal

Yellow's POV

My alarm beeped. I groaned, rolled over and put on my glasses. Sitting up in bed I looked over at my clock. It was 6:50! I was gonna be late! Blue yelled at me from the kitchen."Yellow, you're going to be late! That alarm of yours has been going off for thirty minutes!" she called to me. "Okay, I'm up!" I said. Thirty minutes?! HOW?! I checked my phone. My friend Sapphire had sent me seven messages telling me to wake up. How did I sleep through that? I quickly got dressed, I put on my black leggings, white t-shirt, yellow pikachu jacket, and my black sneakers. Rushing downstairs, I ran as fast as I could to the school building. I saw Red, my crush. He noticed me walking by. "Hi." He said simply. "Um, hi." I said. Wondering if he was talking to someone else. I tightened my ponytail. "Yellow, I have a question." He said. Now I knew he was talking to me. Just when I was about to respond, Misty (She also has a crush on Red) came up. "Red! I need help! So does Lisia! You PROMISED!" She whined. "Oh, sorry. Um, coming." He said, then dashed off without saying anything else. "Hold on, I need to look for Lissi." Misty said. "Meet you in the study room!" She called after him. Once he was out of sight, she glared at me. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Red is mine! So just, move on!" She snorted. "Do you have my homework done? What about Lisia's?" She asked. "Yes." I said. I pulled out two essay's. She grabbed them and read through them. "Good enough." She scoffed. I'm the nerd. I do the popular girls (Misty and Lisia's) homework. "Now, don't make me tell you again! RED. IS. MINE! And Ruby is for Lisia! So tell your little Sapphire friend to stay away from him!" She sneered. I nodded. She shoved me aside and went opened the front door and walked in. I sat there for a second. Wondering one thing. What did Red want to ask _me_?

Blue's POV

I saw Yellow sitting on the bench. She looked like something was bothering her. But didn't she know class was about to start? "Yellow! What's up!" I called. She looked up at me. "Oh, hey." She said glumly. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "No." She said simply. I scanned her up and down. Even though I didn't believe her, I didn't want to make her mad. Sometimes, Shy little Yellow, can have a temper. "Okay, if you say so." I replied. The school bell rang. "Let's get to class." I said. She nodded. We walked inside and rushed to class. Our first class was with Professor Sycamore. We walked in just in time! Sapphire already looked bored out of her mind, and class hadn't even started yet. Once class did start, I swore she fell asleep for a solid ten minutes before someone nudged her awake. As boring as this class was, her dad's class was for sure the most boring. She knows it too. All he talks about is things we already know which makes me wanna yank my hair out. I was wondering about Yellow, and what was bothering her when I heard my name. "Blue?" My teacher said. I looked up. "Yes?!" I said. "What's the answer to problem twenty-three?" He asked. "Um… poison." I answered. "Correct" he said. "Pay attention, please." I shrunk into my chair. A few kids were giving me some side eye. After class, I met up with Yellow. "Are you _sure_ nothing is wrong?" I asked. "Positive." She said. We were walking to our locker when Misty walked up to Yellow. She looked shocked to see me there. "Um, hi Blue. I need to ask Yellow a question… so could you… um… like… go away?" She said. Lisia shot me a look like _I_ did something wrong. "Um, okay. I'll see you in P.E." I said then walked away. I ducked behind the trash bin. I watched them. "Yellow, I need you to do another four page essay for Lisia! The teacher gave it a B!" Misty spat. "Um… a B really isn't that bad…" Yellow said softly. "Yes it IS! We'll need another one by tomorrow! OR else!" Misty said. She flipped her hair, and she and Lisia walked away. I was about to stand up and walk away when I bumped into Green. "Oops! Sorry!" I said. "No big deal." He muttered. Thankfully, Yellow didn't spot me. I noticed Green dropped something. I picked it up. It was a journal. "Um, this belongs to you." I said handing it back. "Oh, thanks." He said simply. Then walked away. I huffed a little. Why did he act like such a jerk?


	2. Chapter 2

Green's POV

I was looking for Red in the hallway. I glanced back at Blue who had already dashed off with Yellow. I looked back at my journal. What if she saw something in it? Gold calls it my diary, but I can be certain it's a journal. "Sup, diary man." Gold teased. I rolled my eyes. "Knock it off, Goldilocks." I said. I had a flashback to when Gold dyed his hair blonde for a dare Silver made up. This all happened in the locker room after football practice. When Ruby came in, he screamed like a girl when he saw us dying Gold's hair. When we told him it was a dare, he went to get Coach Brawly and got us in trouble. "Whatever, Green. My hair looks GOOD blonde." He said back. Emerald glared at him. "At least I have NATURAL blonde hair!" Emerald yelled. "Yeesh, sorry!" Gold snarked. Emerald stomped away. "Okay, enough." Red said. "Did you ask her?" Gold snickered. "Ask who what?" He said. "Don't lie! We all know you want to ask Yellow something!" I laughed. His face turned pink. It was HILARIOUS! The bell rang. We had gym class next. We changed into our tees and shorts in the locker room. When we walked in the gym, all the girls were already on the other side and dodgeballs were lined up in the middle of the gym. I heard Emerald gulp. Sapphire looked ANGRY. We were all SUPER nervous. Yellow was actually sitting in the corner, drawing. She must've had some excuse. Unlike Misty and Lisia. They looked like they rather be painting nails (gross!) than playing sports. Us guys lined up. We glanced at each other. If Sapphire was on the other team, we were all dead. The coach blew the whistle. The game began.

Red's POV

People ran towards the middle of the room. Sapphire had already gotten Ruby out. Not surprising. I glanced over at Yellow. She was drawing. I was staring at her when I was hit in the knee with a ball. I sighed and headed over to the bleachers where Yellow was sitting. "Hi." I said. She looked up, startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I added. "No big deal, I was just drawing." She said. "Why weren't you playing?" I asked. "I have a sprained ankle." She said. "Ouch. How?" She set down her stuff. "I tripped over that giant rock when we did track last Friday." She said. "Ow." I said. "Yeah, it hurt pretty badly. But Sapphire's dad helped me out." She said. "When will it be better?" I asked. Looking at the wrap around her ankle. "I believe by this Thursday." She said. She suddenly looked up, her eyes widened. I turned around. It was Sapphire vs Gold. They both had a dodgeball in their hands. I noticed Blue was recording the whole thing on her phone. Everyone gasped. They both looked ready to strike. They threw their balls, but Sapphire was quicker. She aimed for his leg, and jumped. Gold fell to the ground. People rushed over. "Are you okay?" Green laughed. He sat up. "Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. After gym class, I realized I'd forgotten to ask Yellow something. She was happily talking with Sapphire and Blue though. After gym, we had Mr. Birch's class. Everyone hated his class. At least lunch was right afterwards. Misty came up to me. "Hey, Red!" she said. "Oh, hey Misty." I said simply. Still getting books out of my locker. "So.. Red.. I was… uh wondering…" She started. Thankfully the bell rang. I rushed off to class and didn't say anything else.


End file.
